Loin de moi
by shinobu24
Summary: Notre amour est impossible si je veux te protéger. Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Loin de moi**

Je rentre après une mission et comme d'habitude tu es là à m'attendre. Mais ce soir c'est différent, tu es différente. Ou bien c'est moi peut-être, je vois plus clairement le mal que je nous inflige.

Je te regarde passer devant moi. Tu traverses la pièce, le nez plongé dans un livre d'informatique. Tout est silencieux autour de nous et tu ne me remarques pas.

La lumière électrique de la cave blafarde ne porte pas atteinte à ta beauté. Tes cheveux blonds lâchés se balancent à chacun de tes pas. J'observe tes jambes, les talons aiguilles que tu portes et mes yeux se perdent sur tes courbes que j'aimerais découvrir avec mes mains.

Je reste subjugué par tes mouvements gracieux et le calme que tu dégages. Tu n'es pas consciente de mon regard, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu es si calme. Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et tu ne crains pas de souffrir.

Tu mordilles ta lèvre avant de la lécher et je sens mon corps se réchauffer. Je m'imagine mordiller tes lèvres, ma bouche embrasser ton corps.

Tu relèves la tête et ton regard se pose enfin sur moi. Tu me demande ce que je fais et je vois se dessiner une inquiétude sur ton visage et je m'en veux de te faire ressentir du souci. Tu t'approches et te place face à moi, tu fronces les sourcils et tentes de lire en moi en plongeant ton regard dans le mien.

Je baisse les yeux pour que tu ne puisses pas y lire mon envie. Tu m'appelles et ta voix se remplit d'un questionnement inquiet. Je me sens encore plus mal. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que je ne réussis qu'à te faire du mal.

Je ne te réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire ? Que je t'aime mais que je ne peux pas être avec toi. Que je rêve de te toucher et de t'embrasser mais que ma seule présence près de toi est trop risquée. Je t'ai déjà tenu ce discours et tu m'en as voulu. Tu ne veux pas comprendre que je tiens trop à toi pour te mettre en danger et que la seules solution c'est que je reste éloigné de toi.

Le silence nous enveloppe toujours, tout comme mes doutes.

Tu m'as dit que je te faisais du mal mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Et même si je m'en veux de te faire supporter ça, c'est le mieux. Je n'arrive pas à ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie et je ne peux pas te laisser en être le centre. J'ai même honte de vouloir te garder près de moi alors que la situation te fait plus de mal que de bien.

Tu finis par poser ta main sur ma tête en répétant mon prénom. Je garde la tête basse et savoure les caresses douces que je me permets de recevoir. Je sais qu'un jour tu en auras assez de tout ça et ce jour-là tu partiras, me laissant seul avec mes résolutions, mes souvenirs et mes regrets.

A cette idée, je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je les ferme fortement et une larme coule sur ma joue. Tu m'appelles à nouveau d'une voix brisée. Tu sais que je souffre, tout comme toi. Et tu m'en veux de ne pas accepter l'amour qui nous lie.

Tu restes silencieuse, je sais que tu en as assez de me dire que nous nous aimons et que mon refus ne réussis qu'à nous torturer inutilement. Je t'entends pleurer doucement alors que tu essuies la larme sur ma joue.

Je prends ta main posée sur ma joue et l'approche de ma bouche. Je ne peux pas parler, ma gorge remplie de larmes que je ne permettrais pas de verser. Je dépose mes lèvres dans la paume de ta main. Je garde les yeux fermés, imaginant que la situation est toute autre. Tu pourrais être ma petite-amie et je serais libre d'embrasser ta peau. Libre de te caresser, libre de te prendre dans mes bras pour te montrer comme je tiens à toi.

Un sanglot de ta part me fait reprendre conscience que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je dépose un nouveau baiser dans ta main avant de soupirer et de m'arracher à ta chaleur.

Je n'ose pas relever les yeux pour te regarder, j'ai tellement honte de te faire subir tout ça. Je me lève et ta main se raccroche à la mienne. Tu gardes la tête baissée, tu sais que rien ne va changer. Je fais un premier pas pour m'éloigner de toi et ta main se resserre. Un autre pas et tes doigts glissent sur ma peau. Je ressens ce geste comme une déchirure, tu me laisses partir. Tu as en a assez de te battre contre moi.

Nous nous retrouvons dos à dos, regardant dans des directions opposées. Tu murmures que c'est fini, que tu ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer même si je sens s'ouvrir en moi un trou béant. Nos vies vont s'éloigner irrémédiablement l'une de l'autre.

Quand je sors dans l'air froid, je ne parviens plus à respirer, mes sentiments me torturent et me rendent malade. La pluie fine qui tombe sur la ville me fait frissonner. Je me sens vide. Je n'arriverais plus à vivre sans toi à mes côtés mais je ferais semblant. Comme avant, je me composerai un masque et j'enfouirai un peu plus profondément mes sentiments.

Je pense que je pourrais être heureux. Heureux de savoir que tu as une vie sans danger et un homme capable de t'aimer. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, le bonheur loin de moi.

* * *

 **J'ai tenté un autre genre pour le Olicity. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Bises**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le POV de Felicity que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire… et qui plaira peut-être plus à celles qui ont été déçues de la fin amère du POV d'Oliver.**

* * *

Ça va faire maintenant une heure que je suis en train de m'entêter sur un nouveau logiciel que je voudrais utiliser mais je bloque. Mon esprit n'est pas à ce que je fais. Je suis inquiète pour toi comme à chaque fois que tu pars en mission. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je me raisonne en me disant que je m'angoisse pour rien. Je sais que tu es fort, bien entrainé et la plupart du temps tu ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. Ce que je ne m'avoue pas et qui me perturbe réellement c'est notre relation. Cette amitié qui n'en est plus une et qui n'est pas vraiment autre chose.

Je tente de me concentrer de nouveau sur mon problème informatique pour ne pas ressentir cette douleur lancinante dans le cœur. Je relâche ma lèvre inférieure que je mordille. Je devrais perdre cette mauvaise habitude. Quand je relève la tête pour soulager ma nuque et la détendre, mon regard tombe sur toi assis près de la table.

Je ne t'ai pas écouté entrer et je m'étonne de te voir ainsi, silencieux et immobile. Je m'inquiète immédiatement et te demande ce que tu fais là. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, il a dû se passer quelque chose lors de ta mission. Ton visage est fermé et tu sembles souffrir.

Je m'approche doucement sans attendre et m'assois face à toi. Je ne peux pas te regarder aller si mal sans souffrir à mon tour. Je veux comprendre ce qui t'arrive, tu ne me parles pas mais je peux lire dans tes yeux. Est-ce de la souffrance, de l'inquiétude ou une lassitude que je vois sur ton visage ? Tes yeux ne peuvent pas me mentir.

Quand je plonge dans ton regard, tu détournes les yeux. Tu me fuis encore. Tu me caches ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. Je tente de ne pas te montrer le mal que je ressens quand tu me tiens éloignée de toi de cette façon. Tu ne m'autorises même plus à te regarder, tu as si peur que je puisse lire dans ton âme et que je découvre les secrets noirs que tu y caches.

Oliver. Ton prénom résonne dans ce silence lourd.

Je t'appelle, inquiète, mais tu gardes le silence et tu te recroquevilles sur toi. J'ai presque l'impression de voir l'enfant en toi qui a besoin d'être réconforté. Tu parais plus petit et une envie de te prendre dans mes bras né au creux de mon ventre.

Tu restes emmuré dans le silence que tu t'es imposé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi autrement qu'en tant qu'amie. La seule fois où tu t'es laissé aller à tes sentiments, on m'a pris pour cible. Depuis tu t'es retranché derrière ton masque et ta carapace. Tu n'évoques plus notre lien si profond et je tente de faire comme si mon monde ne s'était pas effondré sur lui-même.

Je pose ma main sur ta tête. Je sens tes cheveux doux glisser contre ma peau. J'aimerai tellement avoir le pouvoir d'effacer tes craintes, tes doutes. Tu ne bouges pas, tu gardes la tête baissée et ton souffle frémit à mes caresses. Je sens tout ce que tu retiens derrière ton apparence, prêt à se déverser. Mais tu ne te laisses pas aller, tu es plus fort que ça. Tu es devenu un être doué pour cacher tes sentiments envers moi. Tout ce que j'ai pu entrevoir avant mon agression, tu ne le laisses plus s'exprimer. Tu m'as repoussée mais tu ne peux pas effacer le souvenir de l'amour que j'ai pu voir sur ton visage à ce moment.

Je sais que tu as peur. Peur de ce que tu es capable de faire. Peur de cet homme que tu as failli devenir et qui est tapi en toi. Peur de ce que tu peux ressentir. Je pense à ce temps que l'on perd et au mal que tu t'infliges quand je vois une larme rouler sur ta joue. Je t'appelle d'une voix brisée qui tente de contenir les larmes qui me menacent. C'est à cause de moi que tu es si mal. A cause de nous.

Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas accepter tes sentiments et de me refuser ton amour à cause des risques. Mais je te comprends, si tu t'inquiétais pour moi, tu ne pourrais plus être concentré sur ta mission et tu prendrais des risques plus importants. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

J'essuie la larme sur ta joue en laissant libre cours aux miennes. Je ne te demanderais pas de m'aimer.

Tu poses ta main sur la mienne et l'approches de ta bouche. Tu déposes un baiser doux dans ma paume. Je sais que c'est le seul geste tendre que tu t'autorise et auquel j'aurais droit. Je ne peux plus retenir mes sanglots. Tu déposes un nouveau baiser dans ma paume et je sens ton souffle caresser ma peau. Toutes tes résolutions et tes regrets s'expriment dans ce geste.

Tu retires ma main de ta joue mais je retiens la tienne quand tu te lèves. Je n'ai pas le courage de lever la tête pour chercher ton regard. Je me raccroche à ta main, tu fais un pas et je te libère à contre cœur.

Une idée s'impose à moi. Je n'ai peut-être qu'à te mettre au pied du mur. Si je te montre que tu risques de me perdre, tu réagiras peut-être. Je te dis que c'est fini, que je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. J'ai l'impression de m'arracher le cœur en prononçant ces paroles que je ne pense pas.

Tu gardes le silence et tu pars dans la nuit. Je recouvre ma bouche de mes mains pour étouffer les sanglots qui me submergent. Je perds mon souffle et mes larmes me noient.

J'ai compris que je ne serais peut-être jamais plus mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. C'est ce qui fait tourner le monde, l'espoir, et c'est ce qui me fait avancer jour après jour et me ramène inlassablement près de toi. Car même si je ne suis jamais plus que ton amie, je serais prés de toi et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu finiras par ouvrir les yeux et à avoir confiance en ce sentiment qui nous lie et qui nous permettra d'affronter et de traverser tout ce qui nous attend.

Je ne te laisserai pas loin de moi trop longtemps. Je ne te laisserai plus loin de moi.

* * *

 **Parce que Felicity est aussi forte qu'Oliver, si ce n'est plus. Elle est celle qui lui permet de garder son équilibre et de tout affronter.**

 **Ce POV me permet de répondre aussi à vos reviews et de vous dire que je prépare une fic à chapitre. Un Olicity un peu particulier avec un rating M, dont je ne dévoilerais rien de plus.**

 **Je vous remercier infiniment pour vos gentils messages.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


End file.
